


before after

by thedevilchicken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drabble Sequence, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Thanos unsnaps his fingers and wipes out everything that happened. Only some people remember the lost time.





	before after

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



"Whatcha doin', Goldilocks?" 

Thor's blank. Rocket's antsy. As meetings go, it's kinda bullshit. 

Fourteen months ago, Thanos snapped his fingers; six weeks ago, they unsnapped and wiped that time back out. Rocket's clueless why 'cause Gamora ain't talking, like Thanos got her tongue 'cept Rocket yanked on it last week so he's sure it's still there. 

That's fine, though, 'cause only some people remember that lost time; Gamora does, and her pops killed half the universe. 

Thor looks at him, blank. Rocket scowls. 

"Screw you, Ass-guardian," he says, and stomps away. 

Gamora remembers. So does Rocket. He guesses Thor doesn't. 

\---

They stuck together, after. With Groot gone and One-Eye king of frickin' nowhere, it kinda made sense. 

They hung with Thor's dick pals and plotted, but who even knew where the giant purple nutsack was? So they took off, planet-hopping on a rainbow-shooting ax with a handle made from Rocket's dead best bud, like that shit made sense. 

They hunted Thanos. They made friends and influenced people. They fucked shit up. They stuck together, thick and thin. Six months. Nine. 

One night, falling asleep, Thor scratched behind Rocket's ears. Rocket jerked away. 

Damn if he wasn't turned on by it. 

\---

Next night, the ax-wielding jackass did it again. Then again. Then again. 

They'd shared rooms for months, though Thor snored all drain-like and hogged the blanket. They'd fought, side-by-side, back-to-back, saved each other's stupid asses, decent partners though not like him and Groot. Thor couldn't mean it. Why'd he have to make shit weird?

Exasperated, Rocket shoved one hand straight down Thor's pants. 

"So, how'd you like it?"

"Without claws, usually," Thor replied, brows raised. His dick stiffened. Rocket's eyes went wide. 

"Pervert." 

Thor glanced down at Rocket's hand. "And you, rabbit?"

Rocket laughed. "You got me there," he said.

\---

Rocket's small; he doesn't love reminders, but he knows. Thor's frickin' huge. It shouldn't've worked. It did. 

First time: Rocket tongued Thor's dick and got come in his fur. He grimaced, scrubbing it off. 

"This don't mean I wanna do butt stuff, Sparkles," Rocket said, but next time he whined against Thor's neck while fingers teased his hole. 

Thor's dick's too big to put in him, but he let him rub against his hole. Thor's fingers fit; they stretched him real wide, but he liked it. 

Months passed. They fought and fucked and laughed a lot, getting nowhere but what-frickin-ever. 

\---

They hunted Thor for six damn weeks, not that the others knew. They've found him: King One-Eye of undead Asgard. 

"Screw this," Rocket mutters, hating that he gives a crap. 

Footsteps. He turns, crosses arms, scowls.

"Did I offend you?" Thor asks. 

"Nah. My mistake." He tosses him the prosthetic eye. "For your shitty depth perception." 

"You know, I remember." Mid-turn, Rocket stops. 

"Yeah?"

"Every glorious battle." 

"How glorious?" 

"Song-worthy, rabbit." 

"So long as you ain't singing, sweetheart."

Thor takes a knee and Rocket sits on Thor's thigh, legs swinging. Thor chuckles. Rocket grins.

It's like they've never been apart.


End file.
